Known as a method for manufacturing electronic parts is a manufacturing method comprising a bonding step of bonding electronic component composites carrying multiple circuit patterns formed on a wafer or an insulating substrate onto a cohesive sheet, a dicing step of dicing the electronic component composites with a dicing blade into semiconductor chips, a pick-up step of picking up the cut chips from the cohesive sheet after reduction of the adhesive power between the cohesive sheet and the electronic component composites by irradiation with UV ray from the cohesive sheet side, and a fixing step of applying an adhesive agent on the bottom face of the picked-up chips and fixing the chips for example on a lead frame with the adhesive agent.
In such production methods, proposed was a method of using a multilayer cohesive sheet having both a function as a cohesive sheet for dicing and a function as an adhesive for fixing the chips for example onto a lead frame (integrated cohesive layer/die attach film sheet), which is prepared by integrating the cohesive sheet with a cohesive layer or a die attach film by lamination (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, also known is a method of coating a pasty adhesive on a semiconductor wafer, partially curing the pasty adhesive by radiation-ray irradiation or heating into a semi-cured adhesive layer in the sheet shape, bonding it to a cohesive sheet, dicing the wafer, and thus obtaining chips carrying the semi-cured adhesive layer fixed thereon.
The method is advantageous in that it is possible, by using a multilayer cohesive sheet or a semiconductor wafer carrying a semi-cured adhesive layer previously formed, to eliminate the coating step of coating an adhesive after dicing and it is also easy to control the thickness of the adhesive region and suppress protrusion of the adhesive region.